Apprivoise Moi
by Rukax7x
Summary: "It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye" said the fox Le petit prince   Sorry its not a very good summary but this is my first story on here :  I promise this may be boring but it gets much better
1. preface

"Tell me my love have you ever read le petite prince?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I shall be the fox and you with your hair of wheat shall be my prince"  
"What?"  
"Dire moi mon amour..sera **Apprivoise Moi**?"  
"Only if you promise that i dont have to leave"  
"that my prince is something that not even i can promise to you"  
"..If I leave will you cry?"  
"Only when I look to the stars"

this is just a little teaser like a Preface

Please please Keep reading it will get way way better(:

Dire mon amour...sera Apprivoise Moi? means Tell me my love...wil you tame me?


	2. each other

"talking"

_thinking_

Alright so this is the first chapter to Apprivoise Moi im very sorry it took this long

please rate and message be it good or bad i really want to know what yall think of it

Talking

_They always talk. Words. they matter to much in these times. They should do their jobs not sit here and converse about me. I am tired of listening to them. They talk and talk yet they say nothing of use to anybody but themselves. They spoke of a human woman we passed they spoke in a very perverted way. filthy beings really they got so much pleasure and happiness from such a simple thing. Though i can't help but to want to..._

My thoughts were stolen from me by the very people that i was thinking of these hunters. "miss we are here." I nodded as a simple reply. THey both sih and throw a slight glare towards me. _They are growing weery of me not speeaking to them...Let them_. They know nothing of me or of whom i am yet they treat me as scum. I am truly seeing their nature now. As i think of the day and how well these hunters seem to be trained and their power only one word comes to mind.

_Pathetic_

As we walked to the chairmans office we gained many stares. All of which were from humans. _Where are my people? are we not suppost to be gaining trust and peace with them._ I have yet to see any of them. I have nothing to say to any of these beings they are all the same. as my sister once said our own race was. That is before she was murdered. It was sad but she got what she deserved and in some ways i think what she wanted.

_Fleeting_

We reached the headmasters chambers atlast. As soon as i walked in i was greeted by all different sents. Some of which were human head master Cross and his precious daughter and some of which were from vampires, Or to be more clear a vampire and a...former human, and one that i know all to well.I walked further into the room pushing the hunters out of my way. They are of no use to me any more. There is simple only one thing or to be more precises one being on my mind at this instant.

Zero Kiryuu

I walked closer and closer, and to my shock he also to minuscule steps towards me as well. This for some reason triggered something in me. I ran i am still not clear as to why. This acted stunned every person in the room. That is including myself. The next event was even more shaking. Zero opened his arms for me. I ran to them the arms i have not met in almost seven months. I slammed into him with so much force that we hit the wall.

Averagely I wouldn't have done this. Averagely i would not have aided in myself and another running into a wall. Averagely he would have yelled and got angry. Averagely He would have shot a vampire for getting this close let alone touching him. Yet this situation is anything but average. Zero and i have an anything but average relationship.

"hime"

I looked up to meet those eyes those piercing eyes. I look up and see the pain the saddness that it pains my un beating heart to see. For these emotions are not from only Zero's eyes but mine as well. The pain of our pasts reunite and we are together again. We arent apart like we are when we are not pyshically together. I say apart because Zero and i are never really alone. For one simple reason

Each other

I heared quiet a few collective gasps. The loudest one was from that girl. She had better not be his girlfriend. No i wont allow that. I can feel it. My eyes they are clouding to that red that i detest. "I can sense your anger, what is it?" straight forward as always hes still Zero. This thought alone settled me some what. I pulled back and glared straight at the girl. I could see her shiver under my glare. Good.

"Yuki is my partner." His what! I turned my glare to him now. I was furious. His eyes widened as he understood my anger. "As in on the commity. Other wise shes nothing more than an annoying little sister at most" I hurred a loud huff from behind as low of a whisper as i could "That had better be it Zero, I do not want to lose you to somebody like her." He gave me this strange look.

Laughter suddenly flooded the room. Zero's melody. I missed this one. Better than any song was his laughter. It was like Blood flowing down my parched throat. I may love to hear this laugh, but i was being completly seriose. I wont let some little girl like her steal MY Zero away. I risked alot to keep him like this. She seems like just another frivolous female. There is something off about this female

I looked her up and down a good two times before i saw something i wish i haden't. A braclet. It was from the old ways. The way hunters would tame level end vampires._ this girl has she tamed MY zero? If so then i hate her. Zero is mine and nobody elses._ I then walked straight to this female grabbed her wrist and ripped that dredded thing from it. It will no longer be needed.

She looks at me as if im insane. "Are you insane," There it is un-needed words"That is the only way i can keep Zero from becoming a..." Ofcourse she would trail off on such a simple thing to say. I guess i must speak for every person in this room Zero aside is giving me a questioning look."Female i am here and i shall watch over Zero now. It like you in this situation will not be needed any longer. Thank you for helping MY Zero while i was away."

She looked as if on the verge of tears. _So soft hearted she is...typical. _"Oh and also, i believe that the words you were looking for were 'Level end'. Although i don't see why couldn't simply state that. You have caused me to use such un-needed words."I gave her a simple solid glare though the words were enough but like any good aristocrat i sealed the deal.

I finished my glare and turned back to Zero. He was shocked that i would actually talk to some one such as this female. I hardly know her and yet i hate her already it's so sad she seems like a sweet girl too. "Don't ever lie to me again" He looked ashamed when i turned my eyes to the headmaster.

_Just what have i missed in these past seven months?_

Okay so this is chapter one. Sorry my main character my have seemed harsh but i promise she gets...kinder? i am not sure if thats the correct way to explaine it but you will have to read to find out right?

Also you may have noticed there was no name well i want you guys to give me some ideas!

Oh yes also Hime means princess if i am correct


End file.
